Australian campaign medals
Australian campaign medals in order of precedence as defined in references below. Those campaign medals which have been independently issued by Australia to its armed forces are in bold. South African War * Queen's South Africa Medal * King's South Africa Medal World War I * 1914 Star * 1914–15 StarRecipients of the 1914 Star are not eligible for the award of the 1914–15 Star, but may be eligible for a Clasp to the 1914 Star. * British War Medal * Mercantile Marine War Medal * Victory Medal * Naval General Service Medal (1915–62)The order of wearing of the Naval General Service Medal 1915–62 and General Service Medal 1918–62 (Army and Air Force) will vary from person to person depending on when the person earned the first clasp. If the first clasp relates to service between World War I and World War II, the medals should be worn immediately after World War I war medals. If the first clasp relates to service after 2 September 1945, the medals should be worn immediately after the United Nations Service Medal for Korea.Clasps to these medals should be worn on the ribbon in order of date of receipt. * General Service Medal 1918–62 World War II * 1939–45 Star * Atlantic StarOnly one of these three Stars could be awarded to an individual. Should a person have qualified for two of these awards, the Star first earned is worn with the Clasp of the second Star. Only one Star and one Clasp may be worn even if the person qualified for all three Stars. * Air Crew Europe Star * Arctic StarDepartment of Defence - Defence Honours & Awards - Arctic Star - 15 August 2013 * Africa Star * Pacific StarOnly one of these two Stars could be awarded to an individual. Should a person have qualified for both the Pacific Star and the Burma Star, the Star first earned was awarded together with the appropriate Clasp denoting the service that would have qualified for the other Star. * Burma Star * Italy Star * France and Germany Star * Defence Medal * War Medal, 1939–45 * Australia Service Medal 1939–45 Post World War II * Australian Active Service Medal 1945–1975 * Korea Medal * United Nations Service Medal for KoreaUniquely, although a foreign award, the United Nations Service Medal for Korea is worn immediately after the Korea Medal. All other foreign awards for which official permission has been given to accept and wear are worn as Foreign Awards. * Naval General Service Medal 1915–62 * General Service Medal 1918–62 * General Service Medal 1962 * Vietnam Medal * Vietnam Logistic and Support Medal'A person who has been awarded the Vietnam Medal, or who is eligible for the award of the Vietnam Medal, is not eligible for the award of the Vietnam Logistic and Support Medal. These medals are of equal status. * 'Australian Active Service Medal * International Force East Timor Medal (INTERFET) * Afghanistan Medal * Iraq Medal * Australian Service Medal 1945–1975 * Australian General Service Medal Korea * Australian Service Medal * Rhodesia Medal Australian Operational Service Medal * Operational Service Medal - Border Protection Civilian operational service * Operational Service Medal - Civilian Variant Foreign awards Foreign awards commonly awarded to Australians for campaign service include: * Vietnam Campaign Medal (South Vietnam) * Pingat Jasa Malaysia (Malaysia) * Multinational Force and Observers Medal (Multinational Force and Observers) * UN Medal (UNFICYP, Cyprus) * United Nations Special Service Medal * UN Medal (UNIIMOG, Iraq) * UN Medal (UNTAG, Namibia) * UN Medal (UNTAC, Cambodia) * UN Medal (UNTSO, Middle East) * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) * UN Medal (UNAMIR, Rwanda) * UN Medal (UNOSOM I, UNOSOM II and UNITAF, Sudan) * UN Medal (UNTAET, East Timor) * NATO Medal ISAF * UN Medal (UNMIS, Sudan) * UN Medal (UNMISS, South Sudan) * Timor Leste Solidarity Medal Permission for formal acceptance and wearing of foreign awards is given by the Governor-General on the recommendation of the Prime Minister or the Minister responsible for Australian honours.Its an Honour Foreign Awards See also * Australian Honours Order of Precedence * World War One - Medal Abbreviations * British campaign medals * New Zealand campaign medals * Australian Issue of UN Medals Notes Notes 1–7 refer to http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/docs/order_of_wearing.pdf Annex 1 (pp6–7) References *It's an Honour – Australian government website *Defence Honours & Awards – Australian Defence Force website *Pingat Jasa Malaysia – Defence Honours and Awards Campaign medals Australian campaign medals